


Where the wild things are (redux)

by darain39



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: but i'm having hale feels...so there, do not read 2nd person writing and then try to duplicate it, it sucks I know, um i don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darain39/pseuds/darain39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Derek deserves nice things and I'm forever there for that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the wild things are (redux)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god...i've just completed reading M_Leighs "this boy half destroyed" for like the 6th time and will forever be in awe and wonderment at how talented and just impossibly awesome this piece of work is... So here have some bad word vomit cause I had wine and finished reading and it gave me feels and just....

And for a moment, it's almost too bright too look at and you have to narrow your eyes to slits so you can see it, see him, see someone holding onto something you think looks a lot like your body draped across his lap.  
Muffled sounds of a battle still wring in your ears but it's history now, gone, swept clean by the breeze that's sprung up in between this moment and the next.   
You turn away, just a little more to the right and there she is, on the hill, just like you always knew it would be.

Someone you think you called Peter used to call her “Talia” and you always shivered at the way he said her name after.  
After Laura, after the fire, after Kate.  
You only know her as “mother”.  
And she stands on a hill top now, untouched by flames although the light here burns brightly around her.  
Your body longs to move forward towards her.  
Somehow she can sense your indecision because her face breaks out in a familiar smile, knowing you like no one else ever would. 

“Come Derek. It will only be a little while before he joins us. Don't worry. He'll be along shortly.”

Her words are the comfort you've been needing. A balm to wounds you no longer carry. Salve that heals so much in you that was open and bleeding.   
That he will come. For now that is good enough. For now that is everything. She turns and heads further up the way, cresting over the hillside, further up away from you, sure and unhurried. Towards them, but away from you.

In the distance you hear it. A laugh.

One that pulls at your gut. One that prompts an answering smile on your face. It's Laura. Laura. Laura.  
You hurry along the path ahead, eager to breach the hill, eager to see what lies before you. If it really is over for now, you'd love to be able to see her again. Them again. Pack and family. While you wait for him to catch up. Just a little rest before the next part of your journey.

You've caught up to your mother now, warm and comforting. She smiles as she takes your hand, yours a little smaller than you remember your hand being, curled up in Stiles' just moments ago. But it doesn't matter. Not now anyway.   
Not when you hear it again. Laura's laughter, just a little further ahead.   
Not when it smells so much like home.  
Not when you know Stiles is just a little behind you and will easily be able to follow your scent, their scent, the smell of your family.   
Your footsteps do little but bend the grass beneath you.  
Your heart is quiet for the first time in forever.  
You smile at your mother who tucks a lock of hair behind your ear before tangling her fingers through yours once more. 

“Come Derek” she whispers. 

And for once you go without fear, without doubt, without knowing quite what is waiting for you.  
And it doesn't hurt. 

There's that if nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry it sucks so bad...


End file.
